1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to computer enclosures having brackets for retaining power supplies therein.
2. Related Art
Taiwan Patent Application No. 88219428 disclose conventional computer systems in which a power supply is firstly mounted to a bracket, and then the combined bracket and power supply is attached to a rear panel of a computer enclosure with screws. A screwdriver must be used to attach or detach such bracket to or from the enclosure, and it is inconvenient and laborious to manipulate the screws. Furthermore, a typical computer enclosure with power supply is configured such that the power supply must first be removed to gain access to other components within the enclosure. Therefore, it is similarly inconveniently and laborious to have to unscrew and remove the power supply when maintenance or replacement of other components within the enclosure is required.
Taiwan Patent Issue No. 317337 discloses another device for attaching a power supply in a computer. A bracket retaining a power supply therein is attached to a computer enclosure via a lock mechanism of the bracket. The device simplifies attachment and detachment procedures. However, the device still does not solve the problem of having to detach a power supply when maintenance or replacement of other components in the enclosure is required.
An improved computer enclosure which overcomes the above-described problems is desired.